Miss Nurse
by O hIcidhe
Summary: It was only after Sakura had seen Anko’s curseseal that she realized what she wanted. Luckily, Anko wanted it too.[AnkoSaku]: yuri, ONESHOT.


Arg. I typed this, and then FF hated me. Also, original titles are a thing of the past! HAHAHA. Heh. This was also supposed to be anonymous. Oh well. I'm a dumb.

Anyway, this was done for a kink-meme. :D It was fun! I had hoped to make this shorter, but I can't write short things, so oh well. Sorry if it's disjointed and weird, but it _is_ 1 a.m. here. XD Meme was for any of the following, with AnkoSakura, maybe +some guy. (I didn't try some guy. I'm sleepy.)

Kinks: aphrodisiacs (chocolate, ect); slight SM; voyeurism; biting; wrestling/play fighting- whoever wins is the dominant for that session; messiness (mussed hair, flushed cheeks, swollen mouth, clothes askew, ect); role play; toys; markers of arousal (displaying bite marks or hickeys, sprawling, ect); verbal seduction; some article of clothing left on (boots, fishnets, ect.)

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, I'm just borrowing hot ninja-gals for a bit to mess with them. ;P

* * *

It was only after Sakura had seen Anko's curse-seal that she realized what she wanted. Anko was nothing like Sasuke, but they were alike enough, and Sakura had moved on enough to find someone new. 

Sakura worked at the hospital. Ibiki had dragged Anko in from the training grounds after she gouged her arm with a poisoned kunai and wandered about for a several minutes in a doped-up haze.

Sakura didn't exactly have to undress her–Anko did, after all, wear _only _a fishnet shirt over her ample bosom–but Sakura felt it would be a good idea, because the webbing could hinder the healing process. It had nothing to do with the fact that the room was cold, and Anko's nipples were firm and pert as she lay on the hospital bed.

Anko's arm was easy enough to heal. It took concentration, but it was a simple procedure to knit muscle and veins and skin back together. Once the wound was less likely to kill the elder kunoichi, Sakura wrapped it up to keep it from getting infected, and added more pain-killer to the IV.

(She wouldn't tell anyone this, but that specific pain killer was her favourite. It always produced the best results.)

The poison was harder to extract, but the IV helped, and the fact that she got to lean over Anko's taught stomach to draw it out was just a bonus. Anko was mostly aware by the time all the poison was gone, but the after affects remained.

"You're pretty, brat."

Sakura only smiled, and turned to clean her hands, pointedly ignoring the way Anko's face had flushed and the way her hips squirmed with the influence of the drug. When she turned back, Anko had sat up and was pulling almost desperately at her boots, grumbling under her breath about pinched toes and how damn hot it had gotten in the room.

Anko looked up, eyes dazed, and gave a smirk at Sakura's attentive gaze. Sasuke smirked just the same way. Only he looked less like a lust-crazed pervert when he did it.

The purple-haired woman licked her lips slightly. She had always been attracted to power–and beauty. One of the reasons–a small one, but it was one–that she had gone with Orochimaru: even though his features resembled a snake, there was a reptilian beauty to him, and power seeped from his pores when he tried. The young medic-nin was much the same way, only less snake-like, less disturbing and manipulative, and overall much cuter. Which was good enough.

Sakura drew close to the side of the bed, laying her hand over Anko's brow, a look of concern on her face, an gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"Anko-san. Do you feel feverish?" she asked sweetly, letting her hand brush against the elder's throat–checking her pulse, of course. She lowered her hand and made sure to brush the curse-seal on her collarbone.

Anko's hips surged, and she almost had to restrain a whimper.

Inner Sakura squealed in glee. Defiantly her favourite pain-killer.

Then Anko gave up. She never liked being subtle, and she rarely felt the need to be. She reached up with her bandaged arm and grabbed Sakura's zipper, pulling both it and the pink-haired kunoichi down.

Sakura yelped, and deliberately put both hands to either side of Anko's head when she fell. Her chest was still covered by wrappings, but Anko had succeeded in removing the majority of her top, so it was quite exposed.

Anko wasted no time in throwing the younger girl down and clambering on top. The maneuver was difficult to accomplish on the narrow hospital bed, but she had managed it in smaller places, so why not? She grinned savagely at the flushed rosette, and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Naughty nurse, aren't you? Not supposed to go about molesting the patients..." She bit hard on Sakura's earlobe, then sucked it into her mouth as an almost apology. Letting her tongue slide along Sakura's jaw, biting hard at the one spot where Sakura gasped sweetly, and sucking until a bruise came up just a little lower, Anko muttered something about perverted doctors, before she kissed the medic-nin.

It was hard, wet, and utterly satisfying. Sakura hadn't practiced on anyone, that much was obvious, but she was determined, and knew just how to direct her chakra into the slick muscle of her tongue to make Anko's nerves spark and jump in excitement.

Anko felt proud when Sakura moaned, rubbing herself against Anko's bare thigh–which had at some point found itself wedged firmly between Sakura's legs against the growing dampness–and bit down on her lip in return to the hickeys.

Both their faces were flushed when they broke for air, and Anko's lip was bleeding enough to make her leer. Not that she wasn't doing that anyway.

With one last lick at Sakura's bruised lips, Anko crawled off the bed and pulled her boots back on. She shrugged her tan jacket over her shoulders, and turned to blow a kiss at the prone medic-nin. She didn't bother with the fishnet.

After she left, Sakura giggled to herself, and made a mental note to add more pain-killer to the IV next time.

* * *

**W00t. **Review now? 


End file.
